confesión
by ale ferreira
Summary: Tori despierta y se encuentra en su casa con jade! ¿como diablos llego ella allí?
1. rumores

la serie victorious no me pertenece (por desgracia) DDDD: juju tampoco los personajes es mi primer jori~ espero que les guste :3

Tori vega no recordaba que los pasillos del Hollywood art fueran tan oscuro, gracias al cielo la leve luz de procedencia desconocida era suficiente para caminar por ellos , solo escuchaba sus pasos lo cual le incomodaba pero colocando mas atención a su alrededor sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella, trago saliva en seco

**-¿hola?-** pregunto con nerviosismo, sola en su colegio era malo pero estar sola en el colegio con alguien que no ves ni sabes quien es; es aun peor. **-¿asustada vega?-** la risa burlona hizo eco en el lugar, la mitad latina frunció el ceño y suspiro con frustración, esa voz era inconfundible**.-¿Qué haces aquí jade?-** pregunto la menor de las hermanas vega con determinación mientras intentaba localizar a la chica gótica. Vio su silueta no muy lejos de ella su piel pálida lo era aun mas haciéndola casi irreal, sus penetrante ojos azules la miraba fijamente mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro**. –Eso debería decir yo vega por que no mejor despiertas -** Tori la miro con confusión ¿despertar? Si ya estaba despierta ¿era acaso un sueño? Un leve dolor de cabeza logro que la mitad latina se recostara en los casilleros, podía ver la sombra de West acercarse a ella , las suaves manos de la gótica se cerraron en la cintura de Tori sorprendiéndola**. –despierta por favor-** susurro la chica de ojos azules, esa mirada era distinta a la que conocía Tori no tenia ni pisca de burla o sarcasmo solo se notaba preocupación.

Se sentían pesados sus parpados pero aun así los abrió la luz del lugar le dio de lleno en el rostro lográndolo cubrir con las manos. Se sentó sintiendo la textura de la superficie era un sofá abrió lentamente los ojos reconociendo que efectivamente estaba sentada sobre el sofá y que era el de su casa , Tori sonrió con melancolía al parecer si fue un sueño pero ¿como llego a casa? no lo recordaba , una voz proveniente de la cocina llamo su atención al parecer alguien hablaba por teléfono trataba de poner atención a la llamada pero aun se sentía perturbada.

**-veo que ya despertaste-** se asusto al oír la voz, la reconocía perfectamente pero ¿realmente estaba allí o ya alucinaba? **–vega te estoy hablando-** se sintió el disgusto en la voz de su acompañante, la mitad latina giro su cabeza a un lado viendo como la chica de piel pálida se sentaba a su lado. **-¿estas bien vega?-** pregunto jade situando su mano en la frente de la castaña **–estoy bien-** respondió automáticamente aun no creía que jade West la chica gótica que se a proclamado enemiga numero uno de Tori vega esta ahí sentada en su sofá preguntando por su salud, que alguien la pellizque.

**-¿Qué me paso?-** pregunto de repente la mitad latina, lo ultimo que recordaba era haciendo una escena con Beck en la clase de Sikowitz. **–pues te desmayaste por ser debilucha-** respondía con gracia jade cruzándose de piernas **-no aguantas nada vega –** eso no era del todo cierto los señores vega le confirmaron a jade que su hija menor llevaba semanas sin comer , frunció el ceño al recordar eso cosa que noto Tori pero prefirió no preguntar la razón. **-¿y como …- ** la mitad latina fue interrumpida por el bufido de jade**.- yo te traje ¿bien? Beck me pidió que te trajera a casa, cuando llegue tus padres llamaron al medico te examino dijo que solo era cansancio por tanto estrés y esfuerzos , tus padres no querían dejarte sola pero tenían que trabajar así que decidí cuidarte mientras despertabas** – jade volteo el rostro encontrando una sonriente Tori sentada a su lado, carraspeo con incomodidad ** -no te creas que por que te traje seremos amigas me sigues cayendo pésimo vega- **sentencio la gótica regresando la vista al frente después de varios minutos se formulo una pregunta en la cabeza de jade **-¿Por qué has dejado de comer?-** pregunto sin vacilar viendo fijamente a la mitad latina. Se notaba en su rostro que Tori no se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que opto por bajar la cabeza. La verdad es que había dejado de comer por que simplemente no tenia apetito su nivel emocional estaba por los suelos después de haber escuchado la noticia.

_Flash back_

_Era la hora de receso y todos se encontraban reunidos en su mesa favorita Tori junto a André y Robbie con su tonto muñeco Rex. La tranquilidad fue perturbada con la llegada de Cat y su "interesante" noticia._

_**-¿han escuchado los rumores?-**__ pregunto Cat con su reconocida inteligencia viendo como todos como respuesta negaban ante su pregunta. __**–Pues se rumora que Beck le pidió matrimonio a ¡jade!-**__ respondió con alegría la pelirroja. en ese momento quedo todo en silencio pues a la mesa se acercaban jade junto con su novio Beck __**–¿Qué tal chicos?-**__ saludo sonriente el guapo pelinegro . todos saludaron menos Tori que se notaba en las nubes pero en realidad estaba en su miseria noto que jade la mirada con una ceja alzada y sonriendo con burla mientras que Tori solo veía el anillo plateado que estaba en su dedo algo dentro de la mitad latina se rompió y un nudo estaba en su garganta, se limpio la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Pidió disculpas a sus amigos y se retiro corriendo nadie la vio después de clases._

_Fin del flash back_

**-cuando yo pregunto algo espero que me contesten vega-** insinuó con un dejo de enfado la chica gótica logrando que la mitad latina saliera de sus pensamientos. **–lo diré una vez mas –** continuo hablando la de ojos azules ** -¿Por qué no has vuelto a comer? –** Tori suspiro con resignación, sabia que la gótica no la dejaría en paz por lo que levanto la cabeza chocando con sus ojos **–mira jade eso no es asunto tuyo, es mi problema así que espero que no sigas involucrándote- **dejo escapar el aliento que hasta ahora la mitad latina había notado que tenia retenido en sus pulmones mientras veía la expresión de asombro seguida de confusión y por ultimo de rabia en el rostro de jade, pocos le hablan así a ella y siguen viviendo para contarlo, su instinto de supervivencia la hizo levantarse al notar con jade con su mano en su bolsillo se acercaba ella y ese mismo instinto la hizo salir corriendo hacia las escaleras rumbo a la protección de su habitación cuando vio a la chica gótica con las tijeras en la mano caminaba persiguiéndola, los pasos retumbaron en la casa junto a un grito ahogado de parte de la castaña al sentir como la chica de negro la jalaba acorralándola en la puerta de su habitación. Su cercanía la perturbaba siendo mas alta jade que Tori, esta pudo ver mejor la forma de los labios de su "enemiga" rojitos, provocativos y jade no era idiota podía jurar que en cualquier momento vega la besaría y es que reconocía esa mirada .. Lujuria pura la había visto varias veces en su novio Beck. Inconscientemente la gótica se relamió los labios provocando que Tori sin pensar en consecuencia la besara, un simple roce que disfruto y que profundizo jade al sujetarla de la cintura, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero esperaba con ansias que vega la besara. La lengua de la gótica jugaba ansiosa con la de la mitad latina que no se dejaba dominar y mientras en sus bocas había batalla las manos de jade ganaba la guerra pues había pasado de estar en su cintura a estar debajo de la tela tocando piel subiendo cada vez, el jugueteo de llaves freno con brusquedad el momento por parte de jade dejando a una jadeante Tori apoyándose en la puerta.

**-Tori hija ¿estas bien? –** se escucho la voz de la señora vega desde la planta baja del hogar.**- si mama me encuentro mejor y jade esta conmigo no te preocupes**- respondió después de calmar su respiración, observo como jade tenia la mirada perdida, en trance; extendió la mano para llamar su atención acción que fue detenida por la misma jade que solo respondió **–recupérate pronto necesito el 100% de ti para poder joder tu vida-** dicho esto bajo rápidamente las escaleras apenas despidiéndose de la señora vega para salir como fugitiva dejando una confundida y cansada Tori, esta simplemente abrió la puerta y sin ni siquiera preocuparse por su vestimenta se recostó en cama donde a los pocos minutos quedo dormida.

Continuara….

:DDDD por poco y ahi sexo! mujajaj los veo hasta la próxima :3


	2. recuperación

dije que volvía pronto ¿cierto? aqui estoy bueno aprovecho ahora que tengo para subir otro, no subire otro hasta el jueves asi que mientras disfrutes!

Cuando se levanto era aun temprano para irse por lo que aprovecho para bañarse y alistarte sin preocupación. salió de su habitación hacia la cocina viendo a su ebrio padre dormir en el suelo, agradecía que estaba así no era un mal padre solo perdía el control cuando tomaba de mas, preparo una taza de café dejándolo sobre la mesa luego su padre se lo agradecería, tomo el bolso y las llaves del auto para recoger su café favorito no es que no pudiera tomar en casa solo que en ese lugar preparaba uno que simplemente le encantaba su sabor. Entro al Hollywood art acercándose al casillero y unos brazos cubrieron su cintura...

**-ola belleza-** susurro Beck en la oreja de su novia mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello. Frunció el ceño al no oír respuesta en su novia por lo que decidió tomar su rostro notándote en sus ojos total sorpresa **–jade ¿pasa algo?-** pregunto con preocupación el pelinegro, la gótica solo pudo negar con su cabeza al notar que las palabras no salía y es que no creía lo que había ocurrido… por un momento solo un momento pensó que esos brazos eran los de Tori, cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de borrar una vez mas la imagen de Tori cuando la besaba , aun podía sentir en sus manos la suave piel de su vega ¿su? O Dios ya estaba delirando **– ¿segura amor?-** pregunto una vez mas Beck. La gótica lo miro fijamente, fingió una sonrisa abrazando a su novio **–si estoy bien-** mientras seguía abrazando a su adorado Beck noto la silueta de vega, hablaba animada con André su aparecía claramente se veía mejor ya no tenia ojeras, y por la información dada anoche por primera vez en días había comido.

_Flash back _

_Acaba de llegar jade West a su casa, estaba su padre viendo televisión por lo que decidió ir directo a su habitación, arrojo sus cosas al suelo dejando caerse en la cama , suspiro con cansancio. No tenia hambre por lo que intento dormir cosa que no pudo pues al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver a vega sobre ella su cuerpo ardiendo de lujuria . suspiro definitivamente necesitaba un baño de agua fría, el sonido de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos vega no estaba enterada pero le había dado su numero telefónico a la señora vega para llamarla en caso de emergencia y a su vez la señora vega le había dado su numero telefónico para llamarla si necesitaba algún favor. Aun así se sorprendió de que la señora vega la llamara tan pronto._

_**-¿hola?-**__contesto la gótica con preocupación. __**–hola querida. lamento si te desperté solo quería agradecerte-**__ comento la señora vega, su voz demostraba alegría y alivio, jade no entendía el por que de su agradecimiento por lo que la señora continuo __**–hace poco bajo Tori de su habitación , no se que le habrás dicho pero ahora mismo esta comiendo no mucho pero lo hace y eso es un buen comienzo, una vez mas gracias querida- **__sin querer la chica de ojos azules sonrió –__**me alegra por Tori yo no le dije nada fue decisión de ella , que tenga buena noche señora vega**__- guarda el celular, una preocupación menos ahora podría tomar su baño y recostarse mañana seria un nuevo día._

_Final flash back _

Se recrimino mentalmente por preocuparse por vega era su enemiga no podría mostrarle compasión y como si el destino quisiera jugar con ella vega junto a André se acercaban a ellos así que su único apoyo seria abrazar de manera posesiva a Beck .

**-ola chicos-** salude un animado André se veía feliz mas de lo inusual pero jade no le colocó atención, sus ojos se posaron en la figura a su lado ..Vega, tenía la mirada baja escondiéndola de sus ojos azules. **–Si me quieres venerar vega mejor arrodíllate-** el flujo de sus palabras no lo pudo controlar y por un momento se arrepintió pero no había vuelta atrás . **–jade amor no seas así con Tori-** defendió el buen Beck logrando una mirada fulminante de parte de su novia, ignorando aquella mirada Beck le susurro al oído **–discúlpate amor por favor- **rodó los ojos antes el aliento en su oído la estremecía, hoy no lo hizo y algo en el pecho le decía que era malo pero no puso atención a las señales, volteo el rostro para disculparse pero la menor de las hermanas vega ya no se encontraba, en otro momento lo haría.

La mañana siguió tranquila hasta el primer receso donde se encontraron todos en la misma mesa a excepción de Tori, al parecer lo de comer le duro poco pensó jade mientras era abrazada por su novio. **–estoy nervioso- **pronuncio de la nada André captando la atención de todos **–tranquilo hermano todo saldrá bien-** respondió Beck las miradas pasabas de André a Beck sucesivamente después de miradas interrogatorios André tomo aire y mirando a todos pronuncio **–le pediré a Tori que sea mi novia-** sonrió y mostró un collar de plata con un corazón a la mitad mostrando que la otra mitad estaba colgado en su cuello. Tal ves fueron segundos o minutos en los que nadie pronuncio nada hasta que Rex rompió el silencio **– felicidades espero que te la folles pronto para que se le quite lo amargada.**- ¿se escucho bien ? -**Rex!-** soltó Robbie sonrojado mientras los demás lo miraban con desaprobación. Jade no sabia que sentía bueno ganas no le faltaba quería tirarse encima de André y gritarle que vega era solo de ella pero no podía por que eso no era cierto además no tenia que sentir eso la odiaba, odiaba a vega! Su cabeza era una caja de emociones hace tiempo que no se sentía así, levanto el rostro para respirar mejor pues sentía asfixiada y vio a Tori con un burrito y un jugo en su mano.

**-hola chicos-** saludo con ánimos la mitad mientras comía con gusto**. –disculpe la tardanza pero e estado en las nubes en estos días y veo que me e perdido mucho de las clases así que me adelante- **Tori los veía a todos sabia que algo pasaba, llego hasta jade que solo volteo la mirada eso llegaba a deprimirla así que miro a su amigo del alma, a André** –¿pasa algo? ¿de que me perdí?- ** pregunto la mitad latina devorando el ultimo bocado de su burrito **–Tori- **pronuncio André **- aquí frente a nuestro amigos quisiera hacerte una gran pregunta –**André la vio y Tori al notar el collar en sus manos de su amigo, estaba segura que la pregunta no le iba agradar **–Tori ¿quieres ser mi novia?-** André le acerco el collar como muestra de unión, todos sobre todo jade esperaban ansiosos la respuesta **–André… yo **

Continuara….

el suspenso mata x3 hasta la proxima y que viva el jori! 


	3. ¿ actuación o realidad?

:33333 volvi! o Dios casi no vuelvo es muy fastidioso no tener una pc propia *suspira* en fin volvi con un capitulo nuevo espero les guste! bomba!

**-André yo…-** callo por un segundo, no sabia como decirlo de una forma delicada. Suspiro viendo a su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza. **–lo siento André eres una persona importante pero no puedo aceptar- **el silencio reino en la mesa mientras todos observaban las tristeza en los ojos de André, el solo sonrió **–ahí alguien mas ¿verdad?-** pregunto viendo a los ojos de la mitad latina, Tori simplemente sonrió los chicos siempre piensan que los rechazan solo por que hay alguien mas bueno en realidad si había alguien mas, los ojos de la mitad latina pasearon por los rostros de sus amigos hasta toparse con los de la gótica, el beso no lo olvidaba o no claro que no aun recordaba como sus manos la tocaron, eso era algo que tenían que discutir después. **–si ahí alguien mas André pero no te diré quien es y mejor vámonos a clases antes que Sikowitz llegue. – **sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron en dirección al salón, Al llegar la mitad latina se acomodo en la parte de atrás sentándose a su lado André y dos puesto mas adelante jade y su novio, 10 minutos después llego el profesor con un coco en su mano.

**-salvajes-** nombro Sikowitz-**hoy haremos improvisación necesito dos voluntarios-** todos alzaron la mano **- me gusta este publico veamos a ver.. Tori y André al escenario**- uno por uno fueron subiendo al escenario mientras su "raro" profesor se sentaba degustando el agua de coco **–denme un lugar-** pidió el profesor **–la cafetería** – se escucho decir en la clase.** –Bien, ¿un sentimiento?-** pregunto **-amor... ¡Rechazo!-** se escucho el grito sin embargo no se supo quien lo hizo. **–excelente, bien chicos están en la cafetería y Alex interpretado por André se le declarara a Tori que será Natalie, pueden agregar personajes a su gusto… ¡sorpréndame! Acción-** exclamo el profesor desde su puesto. André se acerco a la chica de ojos cafés tomando su mano suavemente** –Natalie se que llevamos mucho tiempo de amigos pero me e dado cuenta que ya no te veo como una amiga-** el moreno llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de la mitad latina acercando un poco sus cuerpo **-Alex yo.. No se que decir –** Tori se alejo un poco de el, sabia que era una actuación aun así sentía el amor de su amigo hacia ella**. –solo di que aceptas ser mi novia – **el moreno acerco su rostro al de la latina pero ella de nuevo se alejo **–lo siento Alex, pero no te puedo corresponder yo amo a alguien mas –** André fingió enfado siguiendo la escena **–¿de quien? Dime-** exclamo eufórico, la castaña giro su rostro viendo a los ojos de la gótica sin perder el hilo de la escena extendió su brazo hacia jade** – de ella estoy enamorada** – un "ohh!" de sorpresa se había oído en el salón; recordando lo dicho por el profesor la gótica se veía obligada a participar en la escena, se levanto de su puesto y tomo la mano se la mitad latina subiendo al escenario**. -Te e amado desde que te conocí, es tan difícil de explicar el como paso, solo se que te amo y que este amor no se acabara**- la mitad latina entrelazo sus manos con las de la gótica, jade estaba en shock no sabia que tanto era actuación y que tanto era realidad y estar en ese momento así de cerca de Tori no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Abrió la boca pero olvido por completo la escena, Tori sonrió**- no digas nada, lo entiendo, en una sociedad así nunca se entendería un amor como el nuestro solo te pido un beso, un beso como recuerdo-** la chica de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a los labios de la mitad latina, un simple roce fue suficiente para despertar su cuerpo y desear mas pero no podía olvidar que solo era actuación mientras Tori se sintió desfallecer, sintió sus piernas débiles por lo que enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de la gótica profundizando el beso , jade bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña casi fundiendo sus cuerpos; las lenguas hacían su acto de aparición cuando unos aplausos rompieron la magia del momento regresando a la realidad se separaron y vieron y un emocionado salón aplaudiendo **–maravilloso chicas eso si que fue una sorpresa**- exclamo el profesor mientras se aproximaba a las protagonistas**.-fue un giro inesperado** – recalco iba a continuar con su discurso pero el timbre sonó en ese momento. Todos salieron del salón excepto Tori que aun no procesaba lo ocurrido acaba de confesar que ama a jade West! Aunque bueno solo lo hizo en la actuación así que no había ningún problema su secreto seguía oculto , tomo el maletín agradecía que el día hubiera acabado podía llegar a su casa a pensar mejor las cosas, camino hacia su casillero pero fue detenida por una mano que sostuvo su brazo jalándola hasta el armario del conserje.

**-¿por que?-** aun en la oscuridad del lugar notaba una silueta en frente de la mitad latina, la voz era inconfundible; la gótica de cruzo de brazos **-¿Por qué?- **pregunto de nuevo. ** -¿Por qué que?-** la castaña se coloco en igual posición no iba a dar su brazo a torcer** -¿Por qué me besaste?- **la chica de ojos azules se recostó en lo que parecía una mesa metálica con los utensilios de aseo. Desde que salió del salón su cabeza daba vueltas, la castaña frunció el ceño **–tu me besaste todos en clase son testigos-** la gótica sonrió. **–Yo hablaba de ayer en tu casa ¿Por qué me besaste?-** la mitad latina jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. **-e pues... etto…**- no sabia que decir, si le contaba la verdad recibiría burlas de parte de la gótica lo que quedaba de colegio, suspiro con resignación **-pues te bese por que tu me provocaste –** la menor de los vega camino unos pasos en busca del cuerpo de jade, esperaba risas , ofensas pero no silencio. sabia que estaba cerca sentía el aliento de la mayor sobre su rostro y confirmo su sospecha al tantear las piernas de la chica de piel pálida; subió poco a poco su manos hasta acariciar su mejilla **-no me toques vega que me quemas – **susurro jade, nunca deseo tanto a alguien como deseaba a Tori en ese momento ni siquiera a Beck ¡pum! Como balde de agua fría Beck cubrió sus pensamientos, el sentimiento de culpa removió su interior provocando que alejara de una forma brusca a Tori que solo la miro con confusión**. –debo irme Beck me espera- **comento la gótica mientras abría la puerta pero la voz de Tori la detuve **–antes de irte dime ¿Por qué correspondiste a mi beso? Y para aclararlo hablo del beso de ayer**- sonrió la mitad latina, jade lo pensó unos minutos **– te correspondí por que me provocaste** – respondió la gótica imitando la voz de la latina** –oye!-** reclamo Tori con fingido enfado, caminaron juntas hasta la salida del Hollywood art viendo que efectivamente Beck esperaba a jade en el estacionamiento.

**–Tori! Maldita sea te estoy esperando desde hace media hora**- gritaba histérica Trina mientras entraba al auto, Tori no pudo contener su pequeña risa ; había olvidado por completo a su hermana miro una vez mas a jade mientras esta besaba a su novio , jade al notar la mirada de la castaña sonrió burlona –**que miras acaso te gusto ¿o que?** -la sonrisa de la gótica se amplio al ver la furia en la menor de los vega. trina encendió el auto arrancando a toda velocidad mientras su hermana menor miraba pensativa por la ventana … jade West nunca cambiaria y aunque a veces le moleste esa actitud no podía hacer nada después de todo esa forma de ser West fue lo que logro que Tori vega se enamorara locamente de ella…

Continuara…

DDDx tonta y sensual jade west! jajaja bueno espero volver pronto tengo que escribir mas . jujuj hasta la proxima amigos


	4. cambios

Bueno chicos aquí estoy de nuevo agradezco su reviews, lamento si no los contesto pero solo tengo unos minutos para subir el capitulo aprovechando jojojo *-* ola amor mío, sin mas curiosidades que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

Siendo fin de semana jade West abrió los parpados con pesadez , sus ojos azules se veían mas opacos de lo normal, se sentó sobre su cama viendo a su alrededor aunque las paredes estuvieran cubiertas por un oscuro azul a ella le fascinaba y aun mas le fascinaba ver su colección de tijeras y mariposas colgadas en la pared, un sonido peculiar borro la sonrisa de su rostro, por séptima vez el celular sonaba avisando la llegada de un mensaje. Tomo el celular leyendo el mensaje

**Jade:**

**Amor lo siento, perdóname fue culpa mía por tomar conclusiones apresuradas por favor llámame.**

**Beck**

La gótica se recostó de nuevo en su cama , paseo su mirada por la habitación mientras recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Beck en el estacionamiento..

_Flash back_

_Después de ver como el auto de trina con Tori abordo se alejaba, la chica de piel pálida subió a su auto y encendió el motor viendo como su novio subía en el asiento de copiloto, el camino hacia la casa rodante donde vivía Beck estuvo lleno de silencio por su parte jade que tenia la vista al frente pensaba en lo ocurrido con Tori en los últimos días, desde que la llevo a casa de los vega desmayada , frunció el ceño recordando ello; Tori aun no le había dicho el porque de su mala alimentación, bajo la mirada hacia el volante viendo su mano derecha ahí se depositaba el pequeño anillo plateado que le había regalado tan solo ayer, suspiro regresando la vista al frente tal vez solo tal vez se equivoco al aceptar ese anillo._

_**-¿te arrepientes?-**__ pregunto Beck logrando que jade fijara sus ojos en el. -¿de que?- pregunto sin entender la gótica. __**–hablo de nosotros jade, te di ese anillo como muestra de que nuestro futuro es estar juntos ¿te estas arrepintiendo de llevar ese anillo? -**__ las palabras de Beck la tomaron por sorpresa. __** -¿Por qué diablos me preguntas eso?- **__ la chica de piel pálida apretaba el volante mientras que Beck la observaba . __**–no soy idiota jade ese beso que le diste a Tori…-**__ jade freno de forma inesperada se agradecía que no hubiera mas autos en la __**carretera -me estas diciendo que esta conversación es por un tonto beso que le di a vega mientras actuábamos!**__- jade apretaba el volante con fuerza tenia que calmarse, seria una hipócrita sabiendo que varias veces ella le armaba un show por los celos y el no respondía de manera salvaje. Fijo la vista en el retrovisor para luego fijarla en el chico que estaba sentando a su lado__**. –Beck solo fue actuación**__- respondió de una manera fría pero calmada. __**–jade te siento distinta, recuerda que llevamos tres años, poco a poco te fui conociendo se que algo pasa, tu mirada, tu actitud a cambiado **__- Beck sonrió.__** –Estas diciendo idioteces**__- las palabras de la gótica fluyeron con sequedad y enojo, retomo el camino por la carretera y al llegar hasta el hogar de Beck no tuvo la intención de despedirse con un beso como siempre, apenas el pelinegro cerro la puerta de su auto la gótica arranco con la única intención de llegar a casa y dormir. _

_Fin del flash back_

Jade suspiro con frustración toda la culpa era de vega, con ese pensamiento se levanto por completo de la cama y entro a su baño, se despojo de la ropa entrando la ducha permitiendo que el agua cubriera su cuerpo por completo. Estuvo así durante minutos; minutos que fueron completamente ocupados por la imagen de la mitad latina en su cuerpo, en sus caricias… en sus besos un segundo suspiro escapo de los labios de jade esa mañana, cubierta por una pequeña toalla salió del baño pensando ilógicamente que vega la había hechizado. Antes de hablar con la castaña tenia que organizar sus ideas ¿Qué le provoca la menor de los vega?... ¿deseo? Si, eso estaba claro pero había algo mas, algo que le provoco ganas de enterrar sus tijeras en el cuello del moreno cuando este le pidió a vega que fuera su novia, en cuestión de segundos la palabra amor llego a la mente de la gótica pero desecho rápidamente la idea. Se coloco la ropa interior negra seguido de unos jeans y una blusa de tira de igual color amarro los cordones de su zapatos y salió con paso apresurado de la habitación, al llegar a la sala encontró a su padre con una taza de café, miro el reloj de pared .. Apenas era las 8 de la mañana y el ya estaba despierto.

-**buenos días hija**- saludo su padre colocando una taza de humeante café sobre la mesa, la gótica extrañada por la actitud de su padre se acerco con cuidado tomando la taza, al saborearla sonrió café negro con dos de azúcar tal y como le gustaba. –**Espero que hallas dormido bien y si vas a salir no olvide tus llaves-** comento su padre mientras bebía su café, viéndolo con detenimiento la gótica noto el cambio en su padre se había rasurado dejando ver una elegante barba estilo candado y su ropa estaba limpia. Viendo el panorama de la sala había aun mas cambio, la chica de piel pálida recordaba ver cientos de botellas de licor esparcidas pero no había rastro de ellas.

-**valla papá veo que... has limpiado la casa**- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento a jade, su padre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dando el ultimo sorbo al café. **–es cierto es que hoy tendremos visitas bueno en realidad invite a alguien a comer**- la sonrisa de su padre se amplio , era raro ver a su padre de esa manera luego de que hace 5 años la madre de jade los había abandonado dejando a su padre sumergido en el alcohol y ahora verlo así sonriendo era extraño pero aun así agradable. **–oh y ¿quien es?-** preguntando la chica de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, su padre la acompaño comentándole que la conoció en una de sus salidas en la que medio ebrio iba a comprar mas botellas de licor, su nombre era Agatha tenia la edad de 48 años , dos años menor que su padre y por lo dicho por el han salido varias veces. Jade sonrió si su padre era feliz ella también además le a ayudado para no beber y eso a sido mucho, ella y su padre continuaron hablando hasta que celular de jade sonó tenia la intención de no contestar pero su padre le obligo a hacerlo cuestionando que podría ser algo importante. Miro la pantalla mientras parpadeaba, esperaba a que fuera Beck pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que era Tori quien llamaba **– ¿Qué quieres vega?-** pregunto de forma cortante mientras camina hacia la sala de su hogar. **–Hola jade, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar** –respondió Tori a través de la línea con evidente sarcasmo **– quería saber si….**

Continuara…

¡Jo! ¿Que quera Tori? ¿Acaso será sexo salvaje? Asdasdasd se que me desvié un poco del tema (o tal ves mucho eso es critica de ustedes) pero siempre que leo veo que jade tiene mala relación con el padre así que decidí cambiar eso x3 si no vuelvo a actualizar den por echo que volveré hasta el jueves dela próxima semana (odio estudiar y tener que prestar la PC :CC ) hasta hasta hasta la próxima amigos :3


	5. salida

Ola de nuevo~ regreso una vez mas con otro capitulo de esta historia a agradezco una vez mas por sus reviews, criticas buenas me suben el autoestima, no los demoro mas los dejo con el capitulo

Tori se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala de su casa pensaba en los acontecimientos de la ultima semana , los besos, su cercanía… su corazón la llevaba a pensar que jade West la chica que la hería tanto física como mentalmente sentía algo por ella pero su razón destruía tal pensamiento recordándole todas las veces en que la lastimo, se sentó sobre el sofá suspirando con pesadez de alguna forma pensar en ella la hacia perder fuerzas.

El timbre de la puerta llamo su atención, abriendo la puerta encontró a un alegre moreno que la miraba con picardía **– estaba pasando por aquí y pensé en mi querida amiga Tori le gustaría pasear un rato-** la sonrisa del moreno se amplio, la verdad la menor de los vega no tenia ánimos para salir pero viendo allí a su amigo no podía rechazar la invitación . **–esta bien pasa mientras me cambio**- indico la mitad latina dándole espacio a su alegre amigo de pasar**. – a claro has eso mientras yo le confirmó a Cat y a Robbie que tu vas**- el moreno saco su celular viendo en el rostro de la mitad latina confusión **- ¿creíste que iríamos solo tu y yo? Se que de seguro te incomodaría después de lo que hice días atrás- **la mitad lo miro ocultando su sorpresa había olvidado por completo que el chico que estaba frente a ella se le había declarado, el tema de jade la estaba volviendo loca **- lo entiendo y... ¿Quién mas va a ir?**- pregunto con curiosidad la latina mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. **–pues Beck no contesta y no tengo el teléfono de jade para comunicarme con ella – **grito André desde la planta baja para permitir que su amiga lo oyera. minutos después bajo Tori vestida con una falta azul celeste que le llegaba un poco mas alto de las rodillas, zapatillas , una blusa de tiras blanca y una pequeña chaqueta**. – Yo tengo el número de jade**- comento la mitad latina a lo que el moreno levanto una ceja**. - es una larga historia André**- continuo hablando la latina, observo el reloj de pared... Eran las 8:30 de la mañana era posible que la chica gótica aun durmiera. **–Pues llámala Tori así vamos todos juntos**- incito el muchacho **– Cat y Robbie dijo que nos encontráramos en media hora en el centro comercial-** Tori tomo su celular indecisa **–si jade me insulta o me lastima es culpa tuya** – sentencio la chica viendo a su amigo, marco el numero y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá esperando que contestara uno…. Dos… tres… estaba a punto de colgar cuando una cortante y fría voz se escucho en la línea **– ¿Qué quieres vega?-** la mitad latina frunció el ceño **–Hola jade, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar** –respondió Tori a través de la línea con evidente sarcasmo **– quería saber si querías salir un rato con los chicos y conmigo- **espero paciente la negativa de la chica gótica**.- ¿a donde?** –Pregunto jade -**al centro comercial en media hora estará Robbie, Cat, André y yo- **comento la menor de los vega con evidente emoción **–esta bien, iré a recogerte en cinco minutos - **se corto de forma brusca la llamada dejando una Tori confundida sentada sobre el sofá. **– y ¿Qué dijo?-** pregunto el moreno sentándose a su lado **–dijo que ira y que viene a recogernos-** la expresión del moreno paso de confusión a sorpresa ** -eso.. Es bueno, creo **– comento el moreno rompiendo el silencio.

Efectivamente cinco minutos después se escucho la bocina de un auto, al asomarse por la ventana de su auto West vio salir a André seguido de Tori, torció su boca y su expresión se volvió seria. ambos pasajeros subieron en la parte de atrás del auto **- así que estabas con tu novio vega**- escupió con acidez cada palabra mientras arrancaba el motor, Tori levanto la mirada viéndola por el retrovisor. **- el y yo no somos novios solo buenos amigos eso quedo claro en el colegio ¿cierto André?**- el moreno solo asintió con la cabeza. El trayecto fue tranquilo sus miradas se cruzaban y cuando la menor de los vegas le sonríe extrañamente jade le regresaba tal acción con una sonrisa , al estacionarse Tori se dio cuenta de algo..**–Jade-** menciono la mitad latina llamando la atención de la gótica. **–¿por que no viniste con Beck?-** pregunto mientras caminaban **–eso es algo que no te interesa vega-** comento de forma cortante la chica de ojos azules provocando preocupación en la mitad latina. Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el centro comercial encontrando a Robbie y Cat esperándolos en la entrada.

**-veamos una película**- sugirió Robbie **–me gusta la idea, luego vamos por helado-** comento Cat a lo que todos aceptaron**. –Y ¿Qué película veremos?-** pregunto la mitad latina **-la mascara con jean carey-** exclamo el moreno –**no, mejor veamos la sirenita**- todos miraron con confusión a Cat. **–esta decidido veremos Freddy Krueger** – los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre la chica gótica mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su columna al ver esa sonrisa maliciosa sobre jade.

10 minutos después Tori Cat, Robbie, André y jade se encontraban en la sala de cine esperando que la película escogida por jade comenzara, se sabia que mas de uno se arrepentiría por darle la razón pero era preferible soportar una película de terror a soportar los maltratos de jade en el Hollywood art, se habían sentado en la parte mas apartada de la sala Tori en medio de Cat y jade, Robbie junto a Cat y André junto a jade, la sala se oscureció y la película comenzó… con el trascurso del tiempo se oía los grito de Tori y Cat cuando veía aparecer de improviso a Freddy con su guante de filosas cuchillas por un momento la mitad latina comparo al asesino con la gótica, los chicos no lo mostraban pero estaban llenos de miedo la única que reía era jade.

Acabada la espeluznante película la pandilla continuo caminando por el centro comercial, Cat se acercaba a las vitrina viendo la colección de peluches mientras André y Robbie hablaban de cosas sin interés para Tori que simplemente paseaba la mirada por el lugar.

**-vega-** la mitad latina giro sobre sus pies viendo a jade que se encontraba mas cerca de ella de lo que pensaba. **–Tengo que hablar contigo**- comento con seriedad la chica de ojos azules. **–si quieres hablar ven a mi casa esta noche, estaré sola** - Tori desvió la mirada pensativa "sola" eso dejaba a la imaginación las cosas que podrían pasar estando "sola" con jade. **–Esta bien estaré allí a las 8-** La gótica se giro regresando la atención a lo que veía Cat, retumbaba en su cabeza la palabra "sola", era perfecta la oportunidad para saber realmente que le sucedía con victoria vega.

Continuara…

¿Listo? Un capitulo mas~ lo siento por demorar, los problemas y la pereza me consumen por ello pronto muy pronto subiré otro agradecimiento a las almas benditas que me dan sus opiniones . Besos


	6. nuestra noche

aquí estoy Jojojo por fin están ¡solas! *babea* jejeje advierto este capitulo tiene lemon (o intento de el) sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo

Se encontraba cenando con sus padres, agradecía que trina esa noche se quedara con alguna de sus amigas así en poco la casa estaría sola para ella.. Y jade**. –Tori hija ¿esta bien?- **la chica de ojos cafés levanto la mirada de su plato. **–no sucede nada madre** – fingió una sonrisa mientras regresaba a vista a su plato, no había probado bocado ahora notaba el por que la preocupación de su madre. **–si me disculpan iré a descansar, no me siento bien**- sin esperar respuesta se levanto caminando directo a las escaleras, sabia que en minutos su madre subiría a preguntarle el por que de su actitud e informarle que la casa quedaría a su cuidado y como si hubieran leído sus pensamiento 10 minutos después su madre asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

**-Tori ¿segura que estas bien**?- pregunto una ves mas su madre. **–Si mama estoy segura solo no tengo hambre**- su madre suspiro ante la respuesta pero decidió no continuar con el interrogatorio. **– iremos a la reunión que fue invitado tu padre cariño así que no nos esperes despierta** – la señora vega se acerco a su hija besando su frente y saliendo por la puerta. La mitad latina suspiro al oír el motor del auto arrancar perdiéndose el sonido entre la lejanía… Solo tocaba esperar.

-0-

Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de jade West cuando logro entrar por la ventana de la casa de los vega , camino por la habitación con cuidado con la poca luz que iluminaba los faroles de la calle frunció el ceño al encontrar a la mitad latina dormida sobre la cama con los pies en el aire y los brazos extendidos murmurando cosas que su oído no alcanzaba a entender.

-0-

La mitad latina se removió incomoda sobre la cama abrió los parpados sin afán adaptando sus ojos a la poca luz de su habitación, se sentó sobre su cama estirando su cuerpo borrando la pereza, sonrió recordando que minutos atrás se encontraba soñando con la gótica.

**-¿Qué soñaste para despertar tan feliz vega?**- Tori se sobresalto al oír esa voz, la conocía perfectamente fría con ese toque burlón. **-¿Cómo diablos entraste jade?-** pregunto la mitad latina viendo como la silueta de la gótica se acercaba a ella hasta tenerla sentada a su lado. –**Llevaba media hora golpeando la puerta vega**- respondió jade mientras apoyaba los codos en la cama. –**puedes decirse** **que me preocupe y vi tu ventana abierta así que con la ayuda del las ramas del árbol entre sin problemas, deberías ponerle mas seguro a esa ventana cualquiera puede entrar y asesinarte** - la gótica sonrió con malicia logrando que la mitad latina tragara saliva con dificultad. –**Así que dime**- continuo jade- **¿Qué soñaste para despertar tan feliz?-** Tori se levanto de la cama caminando en círculos por su habitación se debatía en decirle la verdad o no **– pues soñé contigo**- susurro pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que la gótica lo escuchara –**estamos siendo honesto, eso me agrada**- comento la gótica sin cambiar su posición. **–siendo así debería decirte que deseo tu cuerpo. –** el corazón de la mitad latina comenzó a golpear con fuerza sobre su pecho , abrió la boca en vano pues las palabras no salían.-**eso era lo que quería decirte, no siendo mas es mejor que me valla**- la gótica abandono la cama pero el repentino peso sobre su cuerpo logro que cayera de nuevo a el.

La mitad latina se encontrada sobre jade, sus alientos chocando mientras sus labios rozaban, la gótica tomo la iniciativa atrayendo el cuerpo de Tori con sus brazos mientras sus labios atraparon la boca ajena convirtiéndose en un desesperado beso, sus lenguas danzaban con desenfreno mientras sus manos cobraban vida y acariciaban sobre la estorbosa ropa , sus bocas querían continuar con el festín pero ante el reclamo de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse –**satisface tu deseo West** – murmuro jadeante la menor de los vega sobre los labios de la otra –**es tu noche**- jade la miro mientras sus manos se perdían por debajo de la falda apretando el firme trasero de la latina provocando que este gimiera levemente** -nuestra noche**- corrigió la gótica mientras se giraba colocándose sobre Tori. **–Por que tanto tú como yo lo disfrutaremos- **como si el tiempo no existiese la gótica se deleito dando corto besos por el rostro de la menor de los vegas después de unos minutos comenzó a despojarla de la blusa y en el trayecto beso la piel expuesta por su parte Tori no reprimía los gemidos que le provocaba las caricias y los besos de la mayor y pensar que hace poco soñaba estando en la misma situación, gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua de la gótica por sus muslos no recordaba en que momento la dejo solamente en ropa interior **–eres tan hermosa**- confeso la chica de ojos azules mientras entre besos subía por su cuerpo, la latina pensaba es mas aseguraba que jade tenia demasiada ropa por lo que se coloco una vez sobre su compañera, la despojo de su blusa seguida de su sostén, los pequeños senos de la gótica resaltaban ante los ojos de la latina, sus pezones ya estaban erectos y sin pesarlo atrapo con su boca el izquierdo de ellos provocando que jade gimiera su nombre.. Lamia, succionaba y hasta mordía con suavidad mientras su mano se encargaba de estimular el otro, jade no se quedaba quieta sus manos vagaban por la espada de Tori desabrochando su sostén atrapando con sus dedos los pezones hasta volverlo duro como piedra, Tori jugo un poco mas con ellos para luego continuar bajando dando suaves besos y largas lamidas por la piel pálida, el cuerpo de la gótica se estremecía ante tales caricia; la mitad latina de un solo jalón libero las piernas pantalón seguido de los panties… totalmente desnuda solo para ella, sus dedos vagaron hasta la intimidad de jade que resplandecía por la humedad no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir el centro de su amante húmedo, caliente, ansioso de que lo invadiera las piernas de la pálida chica atrajo el cuerpo de la latina cerrando espacio logrando que sus senos rosaran, un suspiro de placer escaparon de ambas bocas.

**–Tori...-** jade la beso con lentitud –**te has divertido mucho**- expreso la gótica mientras sus manos viajan por el vientre de la latina hasta adentrarse en la diminuta prenda acariciando con paciencia su clítoris hundiendo los dedos. La latina arqueo su espalda excitada; La gótica sonrió victoriosa mientras atrapaba una vez mas los labios de la latina apaciguando un poco sus gemidos, la mitad latina aunque perdida entre las sensaciones que le provocaba la gótica logro deslizar su mano y enterrar sus dedos en el interior de su chica provocando un sonoro gemido, entraban y salían los dedos sin problemas, la calor, la leve capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos solo provocaba mas excitación. –**j...Jade mas...** – gimió la latina ocultado su rostro en el cuello ajeno, la gótica obedeció una, dos, tres embestidas con frenesí mientras su pulgar estimulaba el clítoris… jade la pasaba de maravilla había momentos en que perdía noción de todo el sentir como se hundía una y otra y otra vez los dedos de la latina en su interior mordía el hombro ajeno ante cada embestía una, dos, tres mas… la latina no aguantaba al igual de la chica de ojos azules y con una ultima embestida de sus dedos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Con la respiración agitada Tori se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de jade mientras los brazos de esta la rodeaba se sentía bien.. Muy bien **–jade..**.- murmuro la latina. **–calma en otro momento hablaremos ahora duerme que es tarde- **sintió las caricias de la gótica sobre su espalda, miro el despertador eran un poco mas de las once de la noche; sonrió abrazando un poco mas el cuerpo de jade y con su aroma cerro los ojos quedándose dormida.

-0-

Se removió inquieta sobre la cama sintiendo su desnudez rosar con las sabanas extendió el brazo buscando el cuerpo de la gótica y al abrir los ojos comprobo que efectivamente estaba sola. Busco por la habitación rastro que demostrara que lo de anoche había sido real y que no fue producto de su imaginación. **-¿jade?-** llamo insegura caminando hasta el baño de su habitación.. No había nada. Regreso a la cama conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir hasta que un papel sobre el tocador llamo su atención, acerco y tomo el papel leyéndolo

_**Lo siento por irme así pero no quería que tuvieras problemas con tus padres**_

_**Pd: asegura esa ventana aunque tenla siempre abierta para mi**_

Tori sonrió y regreso a la cama con el papel sobre su pecho protegiéndolo, miro el despertador apenas eran las seis, se dejo caer sobre la cama sintiendo el aroma de la gótica impregnado en sus sabanas, su sonrisa se amplio mas... definitivamente había sido una buena noche.

Continuara….

Si mátenme lo tengo merecido dije que lo subiría pronto pero no fue así *suspira* espero subir una pronto falta que aparezca el estúpido de Beck (a las chicas que les agrada el lo siento pero en realidad es imbécil) hasta pronto.


End file.
